Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
Background Art
The recent systems provide multiple information processing apparatuses, which are connected with each other via networks such as cloud networks, to share images displayed on a large screen display. For example, at conferences in corporations, educational institutions, and government institutions etc., electronic whiteboards may be used, which allow users to draw stroke images such as texts, numbers, and figures etc. on background images. A technology that connects the electronic whiteboards to on-premise private cloud services that are owned by the corporations etc. and operated using the corporations' facility, and displays files exchanged with terminals on the electronic whiteboards is known.
In the information sharing system including the electronic whiteboard, a display sharing apparatus with a display capability and a communication capability, and a terminal device with an image capture capability and a communication capability are provided. The system further includes a connection apparatus having a communication capability to communicate with the display sharing apparatus and the terminal device, an authentication capability, a configuration capability, and a control capability.